Addiction
by MiissRed
Summary: Nous avons tous une addiction, une obsession, même secrète. Qu'en est-il de nos youtubers préférés ? Et s'ils les poussaient à l'extrême ? (Recueil) RATING M, PRESENCE DE VIOLENCE. ÂMES SENSIBLES, S'ABSTENIR ! Non mais vraiment, j'aurais prévenu !


_**Addiction.**_

 _ **Fred.**_

 _145_

Il fait mal ce chiffre, un peu plus que ce qu'on l'aurait pensé au fond. C'est ce chiffre qui nous fait prendre conscience qu'on n'est pas normal. Qu'on n'est pas comme les autres. Qu'on ne le sera certainement jamais d'ailleurs.

Comme un coup de poignard qu'on prend en plein coeur. Comme si le ciel nous tombait sur la tête. Il ne savait pas qu'un simple chiffre pouvait causer autant de dégâts chez lui, autant de dégâts dans son esprit.

Il avait mal à la tête d'entendre encore et encore ce chiffre et cette phrase sortit de la bouche de son médecin : ''Vous êtes en obésité morbide, vous risquez de gros problèmes de santé. Ressaisissez-vous !''

Se ressaisir, comme si c'était si facile que de faire ça. Comme si c'était aussi simple d'accepter que ce que vous aviez toujours vu comme un surpoids était sur le point de vous tuer, était tout simplement votre plus grande différence avec les autres.

Il n'avait jamais vu cette différence, pas aussi fort en tout cas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres mais il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était autant, à ce point là.

Il était au départ tout simplement venu parce qu'il commençait à ressentir une étrange gêne dans le bras. Le médecin avait fait des analyses mais il avait surtout vérifié son poids. Et tout s'effondrait.

Il avait cru être normal alors que ce chiffre creusait un peu plus le ravin entre lui et un homme normal. Et que personne ne vienne lui demander ce qu'en fait, était un homme normal. Il s'en foutait, c'étaient les autres. C'étaient les gens qu'il croisait dans la rue. C'étaient ces hommes en costard cravate qui avaient tous la silhouette qu'il fallait. Et lui n'était pas comme eux.

Alors il s'était dit qu'il devait perdre du poids. Pour lui, pour sa santé, pour son mental. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, en pensant que tout et n'importe quoi le différenciait avec les autres. Il devait simplement passer à l'action.

Et il a pris de nouvelles résolutions. Dès le lendemain, il faisait un régime.

 _120_

Essoufflé, il arriva enfin à la porte de chez lui. Il s'appuya sur l'encadrement et chercha ses clés dans la poche de son jogging. Et quand enfin, il la trouva, il se trouva assez ridicule de ne pas savoir mettre une clé dans un serrure.

Ce fut presque une libération de savoir qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui ce soir en voyant la porte d'entrée enfin s'ouvrir. Il entra et fonça sous la douche. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Cela faisait près de 3mois qu'il s'était mis à un régime draconien pour essayer d'arriver dans les normes avant que des problèmes de santé ne viennent frapper chez lui.

Il mettait toute son énergie là-dedans. Mais cela payait, 25 kilos s'étaient déjà envolés et il était d'ailleurs assez fier du résultat. Et au fond, il pouvait. Seulement, ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Il avait déjà arrêté de manger du sucre inutilement. Fini les canettes de coca, d'ice-tea ou de monster. Plus rien n'entrait chez lui. Il avait en même temps dit adieu aux biscuits trop caloriques, aux gâteaux ou aux chips, et ayant un cas de conscience en voyant la caisse de nourriture qui allait finir dans les ordures ménagères, il fit le tour de la ville et la donna au premier SDF qu'il avait vu.

Et comme il n'avait plus rien pour grignoter entre deux scènes du joueur du grenier, il buvait de l'eau pour pouvoir tenir à ce changement drastique.

Mais il tenait et c'était tout ce qu'il retenait. Et ce, même si tout cela était une véritable torture. Et en parlant de torture, il n'en pouvait plus non plus des exercices qu'il s'était fixé.

Il avait pourtant commencé assez léger. Il faisait le plus de tours de jardin qu'il pouvait.

Il n'arrivait pas à boucler un tour et demi au tout début mais au fur et à mesure, il voyait le temps de courses s'allonger de plus en plus et il était maintenant capable de courir près de 20 minutes sans s'arrêter, ce qu'il pensait complètement impossible.

Et comme il gagnait en endurance, il avait trouvé que c'était assez sympa de commencer à courir dehors, dans le parc pas très loin, dans les rues. Il avait moins honte de courir, il gagnait en assurance également.

Il avait alors rajouté progressivement des exercices qu'il pouvait faire à l'intérieur : des abdos, des sauts, une ou deux tentatives de pompes. Et il se rendait compte que la wii pouvait servir à autre chose que cette débilité de sims. Les exercices de détente ou de sport n'étaient pas réellement ce qu'il manquait et c'était toujours un peu plus sympa de voir qu'on n'était pas tout à fait seul. Le coach virtuel était assez cool. Et il avait testé en même temps le just dance, une ou deux chansons par jour ne faisaient pas de mal et maintenant il battait un peu tout le monde sur toutes les chansons présentes dans à peu près toutes les versions.

Double avantage donc.

Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était plus motivé -à part pour le Joueur du Grenier-.

Oh bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à tout arrêter, à tout abandonner. Il se disait que cela ne servait strictement à rien de tout manière, qu'il se foutait de la santé, le sucre lui manquait réellement trop et les exercices le faisaient bien trop souffrir.

Seulement il continuait, il souffrait mais il continuait. C'était ça qu'il voyait. Un homme dépassé mais qui ne perdait pas espoir.

Et l'espoir était un peu tout ce qui lui restait pour le moment alors il continuait, il se battait. Et il perdait ses kilos petit à petit.

 _100_

Il fixa son tableau d'un regard assez absent.

Il avait pris l'habitude de barrer les stades qu'il dépassait. Dizaine de kilos par dizaine de kilos. Il voyait 140, 130, 120, 110 raturé. Et il barra 100 avec une sorte de petite satisfaction mais qui, bizarrement, n'était pas assez grande que les autres fois.

Il se rapprochait pourtant de son but, après près de 7 mois il devrait en être heureux d'avoir perdu 45 kilos. Pourtant cette satisfaction n'arrivait pas à grandir, à se faire sentir dans tout son être.

Il regarda en bas de ce tableau. Le but pour être dans la norme de poids était 75 kilos. En un an, il aurait atteint ce poids standard.

Ce poids pour être normal. Pourtant après 10 minutes, il inscrivit 70 en dessous de sa limite. Il ne pensait pas que 5 kilos changeraient grand chose. C'en était simplement 5 n'est-ce pas ?

Son bras aurait voulu se relever une nouvelle fois pour noter un chiffre en dessous mais son cerveau lui criait qu'il devait attendre, qu'il devait déjà atteindre ce poids là pour voir après ce qu'il déciderait.

Il déprimait en réalité. Depuis un mois, il voyait toujours ce groupe de jeune dans le parc. Ils étaient là, ils ne faisaient que parler les premières fois, rien de bien méchant et il s'en foutait un peu plus car il voulait atteindre son but et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Seulement après deux ou trois jours, ils l'avaient remarqué. Ils avaient rigolé, encore une fois Fred s'en foutait. Il voulait atteindre son objectif, qu'importe que les gens pensaient.

Mais les insultes étaient arrivées. Gros lard. Boulet. Cachalot. Bouboule. Gros porc. Gras du bide. Bibendum.

Chacun des mots prononcés étaient un coup de poignard en plus. Un coup pour son moral. Un coup pour tout. Il voulait d'abord leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort, qu'ils étaient simplement cons de juger les gens par leur physique.

Et puis il se regardait dans une glace et il voyait tout ce qu'il avaient dit. Il voyait ce gros lard, ce cachalot. Il pensait qu'il allait être plus intelligent qu'eux et qu'il allait leur faire bouffer leurs insultes mais il croyait lui-même en ces paroles blessantes.

Il était faible mais il était surtout énorme et il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen pour s'enlever ces idées de la tête. Il avait fini par laisser tomber le parc, et il repartait courir dans son jardin. Là où personne ne pourrait voir l'énormité qu'il était.

Il était dégoûté de ce qu'il était, il était en colère contre lui-même de ne pas perdre assez vite, de ne pas être comme les autres. De ne pas être quelqu'un de beau, quelqu'un de maigre, quelqu'un de parfait.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour que des milliers de personnes le trouvent bien et génial.

 _95_

Ca stagnait.

Il serra les poings en fixant le chiffre sur sa balance. Ça stagnait. Il avait perdu 5kilos en deux mois, ce n'était pas assez. Et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il prouverait qu'il était capable d'être comme les autres. Il voulait juste être comme tout le monde, se fondre dans la masse sans que personne ne se retourne sur lui à cause de son poids.

Il voulait qu'on le remarque parce qu'il était devenu parfait, c'était tout.

Il descendit de sa balance et alla enfiler un jogging avant de partir dans le jardin pour courir encore. Il ne faisait pas encore assez d'exercices. Il ne faisait pas encore assez d'efforts pour être parfait, pour être maigre. Alors il courait parce qu'il n'y avait que ça qu'il pouvait faire en plus de tout ce qu'il faisait déjà.

Il avait arrêté de manger. Tout simplement. Il était reparti offrir tout ce qu'il lui restait dans son frigo. Il avait tout donné et tous ses placards étaient vide. Il ne voulait plus manger, il ne voulait plus prendre un gramme, il avait déjà assez de graisse pour qu'il n'en reprenne encore.

Il était pourtant forcer de manger quand Seb s'incrustait chez lui en ayant apporté des plats préparés. Celui-ci ne se doutait même pas à quel point le mal-être de son ami se faisait ressentir, à quel point il se détestait de manger alors qu'aucun de ses placards n'étaient remplis.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais ouvert un placard, ayant toujours eu l'habitude de rapporter quelque chose à bouffer quand il venait. 3 fois par semaine.

Et à chaque fois, Fred se forçait à manger chacune de ses bouchées pour lui faire plaisir, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Et son poids stagnait tout de même. Comment c'était possible ?

Il ne faisait que boire. Boire de l'eau encore et encore. Boire de l'eau pour remplir son estomac qui est trop vide. Qui gargouille dès qu'il n'a plus rien. Et il boit encore comme pour se réconforter que c'est la bonne technique alors qu'il bousille tout ce qu'il a en lui.

Il ne perd pas plus en faisant ça mais il avait cette impression de pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il voulait, qu'il pouvait contrôler son poids.

Et il courait un peu plus pour pouvoir prendre encore. Il avait besoin de perdre.

Le gros lard était encore là. Le gros lard devait disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

 _85_

Son poids descendait enfin un peu plus vite. Il ne stagnait plus autant. Il lui avait fallu 3 mois pour perdre autant mais il l'avait fait.

Même en ne mangeant que 3fois dans la semaine, il arrivait à ne pas perdre autant qu'auparavant, comme si ce n'était toujours pas assez. Comme s'il avait besoin de faire encore plus d'exercices, comme si les 3heures par jour en moyenne ne suffisaient pas.

Et le pire dans tout ça était qu'il était présent dans des conventions. Il devait perdre et dès qu'il recevait un cadeau, c'était généralement de la nourriture. Il souriait bêtement pour ne pas froisser la personne en face de lui en sachant que tout ce qu'il avait allait finir dans l'estomac de Franck. A force de le nourrir, il avait fini par apprendre son prénom.

Il se disait qu'au moins, dans tout ça, ça faisait un heureux.

Sauf que lui était mal, il se sentait mal, entouré de tant de nourriture en même temps. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir autant de chose autour de lui comme si la vie lui disait de reprendre, parce qu'elle se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Elle se foutait bien de ce qu'il ressentait. Elle voulait rendre chaque minute de son existence tout à effet impossible à vivre.

Et elle était occupée de gagner son combat.

Il avait la tête qui tournait mais il ne pouvait rien montrer devant les autres, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il se sentait horrible devant.

Il avait l'impression d'être celui de trop, d'être l'horreur de la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre.

« -Hey Fred ! »

Mathieu le tira de ses pensées, de son mal. Il tourna la tête vers son collègue qui n'avait pas quitté son éternel sourire de la soirée. Fred le regardait en simulant un sourire pour lui répondre.

Il voyait en lui, une sorte d'homme parfait. Qui avait compris ce qu'il fallait faire pour être bien, pour être génial. Pour être ce qu'il était. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à être comme lui ?

« -Ca va ? »

Il acquiesça avant de poser la même question, il tentait d'être normal. Il devait bien tenter de faire ça pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et il se demandait encore pourquoi Mathieu venait engager la conversation avec l'horreur qu'il était. Avec le gros lard qu'il représentait.

Antoine arriva derrière, avec trois bières dans les mains. Il en passa une à Mathieu, puis à Fred. Il souriait tout autant que le plus petit de la bande. Ils étaient tous les deux géniaux. Dans leur façon d'être autant que dans leur physique.

Tous les deux avaient cette chose qu'il n'avait pas, une sorte de présence plus prononcée chez eux. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment il était arrivé à connaître des gens comme eux, des gens qui étaient largement supérieurs à lui.

Il but une gorgée de sa bière pour suivre le mouvement mais il regretta bien vite son geste. Il sentait cette gorgée s'ancrer à son ventre comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait pas à effacer après. Il avait maintenant le besoin de partir pour aller éliminer ça. Pour qu'il ne le sente plus. Pour qu'il ne pense plus à ça.

Il avait envie de courir dans une des toilettes pour aller vomir ses tripes, pour aller vomir le moindre gramme en trop dans son corps et s'il fallait encore, il arrêterait de manger cette semaine pour perdre cet excès.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de boire, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce verre. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce qui puait la nourriture. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce pour ne plus ressentir cette rage contre la moindre miette.

Mais il souriait, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Parce qu'au fond, c'était plus facile.

 _75_

Il barra 75. Son premier but. Son tout premier but.

Il était censé être normal maintenant. Il était censé être bien, être comme les autres mais il était toujours aussi gros. Il était toujours le gros lard qu'il voyait au tout début.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas parfait maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas bien.

Il ajouta 65 en dessous des autres chiffres. Si à 75 kilos il n'était pas parfait, alors à 70 il ne le serait pas non plus.

Son bras se leva une nouvelle fois pour noter en plus 60. Il fallait au moins ça pour changer. Il avait besoin d'au moins ça pour devenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il fallait qu'il perde encore et encore. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi rien ne changeait. Il ne supportait plus rien. Il ne supportait plus son reflet dans le miroir, il ne supportait plus du tout de ce voir. De voir toujours autant ce gros lard qu'il était. Il ne supportait plus rien et encore moins le regard des gens sur lui. Il savait pourquoi ils le regardaient, tous. Parce qu'il était gros, laid. Parce qu'il était imparfait et qu'il devait changer pour ne plus ressembler à ce monstre.

Pourquoi la vie est injuste comme ça ? Pourquoi elle voulait à ce point lui envoyer un beau doigt d'honneur quand il faisait déjà tous les efforts possibles ?

Il avait même du mal à monter une minute de vidéo en voyant cette abomination sur son écran.

Seb était alors venu chez lui pour monter toute la vidéo quand Fred feignait ne pas se sentir bien. Il était bizarrement malade dès que le montage se profilait et ça, même Seb ne pouvait pas passer au dessus.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Et Fred trouvait toujours le moyen de se défiler quand il posait la question, alors il ne posait plus la question.

Il profitait de ces moments pour squatter chez Fred une petite semaine. Il disait que c'était pour le bien de l'émission quand il ne faisait que mener son enquête. Fred avait d'ailleurs dit à son meilleur ami que c'était le jour des courses pour qu'il ne se pose pas plus de question par rapport aux placards totalement vides.

Ils étaient remplis à présent, au plus grand désespoir de Fred d'ailleurs. Il passait une semaine à manger à midi et au soir alors qu'il avait réussi à résister jusqu'ici. Seb venait tout gâcher et une nouvelle fois, il se sentait mal. Il se sentait gros et horrible. Il se sentait gros plus qu'il ne devrait l'être alors qu'il était plus que dans la norme.

Il se trouvait horrible et il n'avait pas l'impression que quelque chose allait changer cette vision des choses qu'il avait de lui-même.

Il se demandait parfois comment les autres faisaient pour le regarder sans voir les défauts qu'il se trouvait chaque jour. Sans voir quelle abomination il était.

Il ferma les yeux, son ventre gargouilla. Il avait faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille mais il ne voulait pas se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Il se sentait vide, il ne sentait plus les kilos venir lui coller la peau.

Il se sentait bien et il ne voulait pas gâcher tout cela avec un biscuit. Il devait résister.

Pourtant il savait dans son for intérieur qu'il devait s'alimenter. Il n'avait plus de forces. Avant Seb venait une semaine et il l'obligeait à manger, du moins sans s'en rendre compte. Quand il sentait qu'il n'avait plus assez de forces pour aller courir, il mangeait une salade en essayant de ne pas filer aux toilettes pour vomir cette nourriture qu'il détestait.

Mais c'était les vacances, une période creuse où Seb pouvait ne pas venir durant près de 3 semaines.

Il était faible, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas ruiner ses efforts. Il ne voulait pas manger. Il buvait. C'était ce avec quoi il compensait depuis le début. De l'eau. Ce n'était rien, pas de quoi continuer durant une très longue durée et cela faisait quelque mois qu'il continuait comme ça.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas normal ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parfait ?

Il voulait pouvoir se regarder dans la glace. Au moins une fois, sans se dire qu'il n'était qu'un gros lard.

 _70_

Le bruit de Mario résonnait dans toute la pièce. Seb était revenu et reprenait le rythme normal de ses visites. Fred désespérait un peu mais il devait avouer qu'il pouvait courir beaucoup plus maintenant que Seb était revenu.

Il mangeait toujours aussi peu mais ce n'était plus une salade et cela remplissait son estomac un peu plus. Bien qu'il était toujours dégoûté de la nourriture, il avalait quelque chose à midi pour courir après. Le soir, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour se rendre aux toilettes ni vu ni connu afin de faire sortir toutes ces calories.

Mais ce soir, Seb lui avait demandé de jouer avec lui et il n'était toujours pas passé par la salle de bain. Il se sentait gros, il sentait cette nourriture s'attacher à son corps comme si elle essayait de lui faire passer un message.

 _Tu ne seras jamais parfait. Tu as besoin de moi pour continuer, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Tu as besoin de moi pour courir et tu manges comme le porc que tu es._

Il aurait voulu courir à la cuisine, faire taire ces kilos. Il aurait voulu attraper un couteau et s'arracher lui même cette graisse, toute cette graisse horrible.

Mais il entendait à la place cette musique incessante. Mario s'infiltrait dans son esprit autant que cette idée de vomir.

Mais Seb était là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il le voit. Il n'avait pas besoin que son meilleur ami sache ce qu'il pensait. Qu'il sache ce qu'il vivait. Il l'arrêterait tout de suite il lui dirait qu'il était déjà très bien comme ça. Des paroles en l'air.

Fred le savait. Il savait que c'étaient des paroles qu'on lui disait pour lui faire plaisir. Tout simplement parce qu'on a pitié de lui et du monstre qu'il était.

Il entendait le bruit du paquet de chips de Seb. Il mangeait comme si tout était normal. Il avait envie de balancer ce paquet à travers la fenêtre. Il avait envie de pleurer en voyant que son meilleur ami ne comprenait pas la souffrance dans laquelle il était.

C'était sa faute au fond. Il était seul dans ce combat et il le voyait bien maintenant. Seul. Complètement seul.

Il n'arrivera jamais à son but. Il ne sera jamais parfait parce que personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il devenait. Personne ne comprenait. Personne...

Il avait envie de pleurer, envie de hurler, envie de dormir et de ne plus ouvrir les yeux. De ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Qu'il s'en aille de ce monde. De toute façon personne ne voyait à quel point il allait mal, personne ne voyait comme au fond il avait besoin d'aide, alors personne ne verrait quand il partirait. Quand il mourrait.

Personne ne le pleurera parce qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on le pleure. Il ne mérite même pas qu'on s'occupe de lui au fond. Il était une merde et une merde ne mérite rien.

 _60_

Il avait atteint son objectif depuis bien longtemps. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à être soulagé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir bien et dans cette glace il voyait toujours le gros lard qu'il était. Il voyait toujours... Le monstre.

Pourquoi les autres ne le voyaient pas ? Pourquoi restaient-ils tous là comme si de rien n'était ?

Il fallait les réveiller, leur montrer.

Seulement tout ce qu'ils verront ne serait que des côtes apparentes et les cernes sous ses yeux. Ils ne verraient que le corps maigre de Fred. Et celui-ci continuait de croire que c'était trop gros pour la norme.

Les deux doigts dans la bouche, il se les enfonça un peu plus loin pour enfin se faire vomir.

Et il vomit, il vomit toutes ses tripes, tout ce qu'il avait dans son estomac déjà trop vide pour un jeune adulte. Et les larmes commençaient à monter. Et les larmes dépassèrent ses yeux. Et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout.

Il souffrait. Il avait envie de mourir, pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour ne plus voir le regard des gens, pour ne plus voir son propre regard, pour ne plus voir comme il se voyait pourtant il savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas encore.

Il posa sa main sur la chasse pour la tirer comme pour se raccrocher, comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour pouvoir se relever, sinon plus jamais il ne le ferait.

Il se releva, se recula jusqu'au lavabo en s'y appuyant. Il resta un instant comme ça, laissant ses larmes couler encore un peu plus. Il devait se calmer, il devait faire comme d'habitude : faire semblant. Sourire pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, parce que c'est encore la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire de bien.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, l'odeur des pâtes au saumon se faisait encore sentir dans toute la maison. Dans toute sa maison. Il avait envie de repartir dans la salle d'eau. Il n'avait pourtant plus rien à vomir.

Il s'avança dans le couloir et descendit dans le hall pour enfin rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Il aurait dû faire attention au fait que plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le bâtiment. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Et ce n'était pas bien pour autant.

Quand il arriva, tout le monde se retourna vers lui d'un même geste. Ça aurait pu être flippant en réalité mais ce ne fut pas pour ce fait que Fred commençait doucement à ressentir un stress.

Il ne bougeait plus, il regardait juste Antoine, Mathieu, Seb, Alexis, Bob et François un à un. Quelle idée de tous les invités pour une semaine...

Du moins pourquoi Seb avait proposé cette idée et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il est la plus grande maison ? Il se posait encore la question quand il vit son meilleur ami bouger. Il mit un temps avant de remarquer qu'il avait un ordinateur devant lui.

« -On doit te parler Fred. »

C'était Alexis qui avait parlé, comme s'il était le plus fort d'eux tous pour annoncer quelque chose dans ce style. C'était certainement le cas en voyant les têtes dépitées des autres.

Le gamer s'assit à sa place et attendit qu'on brise le silence gênant qui s'était une nouvelle fois immiscé dans l'ambiance. Il voyait Mathieu ne pas être dans son assiette, comme s'il tentait de chercher les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer. Antoine regardait la table, en pleine réflexion, certainement sur la situation. Seb était un peu perdu et semblait absolument vouloir utiliser son ordinateur pour on-ne-savait-quelle-raison. François secouait la jambe frénétiquement, comme un tic nerveux et Bob,lui, continuait de regarder Fred comme s'il s'attendait à jouer à ce jeu débile du premier qui baissera les yeux.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois Alexis qui prit la parole en premier.

« -Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -C'est assez pourri comme technique d'approche si tu veux tout savoir. »

« -On s'en fout ! »

Mathieu avait dit cela sur un coup de tête, ça trahissait bien ses pensées.

« -Tu nous inquiète sérieusement. Tu perds du po- » reprit le plus petit de la bande.

« -Je fais un régime, je trouve ça normal. »

« -Justement. Tu en perds beaucoup trop là. T'étais très bien, il y a deux mois. Mais t'as continué. Tu manges presque plus rien quand je suis là ! »

Seb parlait, il disait un peu ce qui lui passait pas la tête. Il mettait seulement des mots sur cette impression qu'il avait concernant son meilleur ami.

« -Tu n'es plus censé faire de régime maintenant. Tu flottes un peu plus dans ta chemise et je vois sur les vidéos l'air fatigué que tu prends. Tu cours tout le temps, tu mange presque rien et t'arrête pas de boire. »

« -Ce sont les signes de l'anorexie. »

François avait plus ou moins coupé Seb dans ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il ne fallait pas passer par quatre chemins mais directement aller droit au but. Il l'avait fait.

« -Je ne suis pas anorexique. »

Si, il l'était. Il se doutait qu'il l'était, il avait déjà vu des choses comme ça. Il s'était dit que c'était extrêmement moche et qu'il n'avait pas envie de ressembler à ça. Pourtant il fonçait la tête la première dans cette anorexie. Il n'en avait pas envie mais son regard avait changé. C'était presque devenu l'objectif à atteindre.

Pas cette maladie. Mais cette maigreur.

Il fallait qu'il devienne beau et si c'était ça qu'il fallait faire, il le ferait.

Seb tourna son ordinateur et mit l'écran juste devant Fred avant de lire la vidéo.

C'était une jeune fille qui faisait défiler des pancartes. On lisait au fur et à mesure :

 _Un jour, une fille populaire de mon bahut a dit à ma soeur qu'elle était grosse. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'amis parce que personne ne voudrait s'afficher avec une laideur pareille. Ma soeur n'était qu'en léger surpoids. A cause de cette phrase, elle a commencé un régime. Puis un autre. Elle faisait 4 heures de sport par jour. Après un temps, elle a arrêté de manger. Elle se faisait vomir. Elle pleurait tous les jours en se voyant grosse. Elle a perdu 35kg en 5 mois. Elle est devenue anorexique. Elle déprimait, ne mangeait plus, ne bougeait plus. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle n'avait plus assez de force pour faire autre chose. Il y a une semaine, ma soeur m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'a souri comme jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire depuis trois mois. On s'est couchée chacune dans notre chambre. Le lendemain, je suis partie la chercher comme d'habitude. Je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans son lit ce matin-là. Elle s'était pendue. Et jamais cette image ne quittera mon esprit. Ma soeur est morte parce qu'une fille l'a jugée sur son physique. Une fille merveilleuse est morte à cause d'une conne. Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire les imbéciles autour de vous, vous valez mieux qu'eux. Un kilo en plus ne fait pas de vous un monstre mais une personne qui n'a pas besoin des apparences pour aimer._

Un silence passa dans la pièce. Personne ne parlait et Fred savait que ce ne serait pas lui qui dirait le premier mot. Il baissa seulement le regard, pensant qu'elle était morte parce qu'elle avait eu envie de maigrir. Il avait cette envie. Il la comprenait. Il comprenait cette vision qu'elle avait dû avoir d'elle. Cette vision de grosseur, de monstre. Comme cette image qu'il voyait chaque matin.

« -Tu as besoin d'aide Fred. » lança Bob.

« -J'ai pas besoin d'aide, je suis pas comme elle. »

Du moins il se le répétait, comme pour essayer de justifier ce qu'il faisait et pour se donner une excuse pour continuer. Et certainement pour qu'ils ne disent plus rien après. Pour qu'ils le lâchent.

« -Fais pas le con ! Tu as bien vu ce qui était arrivé à cette pauvre fille. »

« -J'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! »

« -On veut te prévenir avant que tu plonges dans cette... folie ! On veut que tu remonte la pente maintenant et pas quand il sera trop tard ! »

« -Lâchez moi ! »

« -TU VAS FINIR PAR CREVER COMME CETTE FILLE SI TU NOUS FAIS PAS CONFIANCE ! »

La voix d'Antoine résonnait encore dans la pièce, sa voix portait assez bien et il était énervé, chose pourtant rare.

« -ET BIEN JE CREVERAI ! »

Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à quiconque de répliquer qu'il s'était levé et avait quitté la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

Il eut assez de force pour se glisser jusqu'à l'oreiller.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa port, il ne répondit pas et n'écouta pas ce qu'on avait à lui dire. Il avait simplement fermé les paupières pendant que les images de la vidéo défilaient devant ses yeux.

Il mit sa couette sur lui et profita de se sentir seul pour pleurer.

 _55_

Son visage pâle se reflétait dans le miroir en face de lui. Il voyait les cernes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue en dessous de ses yeux. Ses lèvres avaient perdu de la couleur. Ses cheveux étaient devenus ternes. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autres que de la colère, du dégoût, de la fatigue, de l'extrême fatigue.

Ses muscles s'étaient développés, mais on ne voyait rien. Il n'avait même plus assez de masses musculaires pour dire de voir quoique ce soit.

Il était en état de maigreur pourtant dans la glace, il se voyait toujours aussi gros qu'au premier jour. Il entendait encore ces jeunes se moquer de lui, de sa laideur, de sa grasse. Ils avaient raison au fond, personne ne voudrait parler à une laideur pareil. Personne ne voudrait de lui comme ami. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant il n'avait plus personne.

Tout le monde avait compris l'abomination il était et personne ne voulait d'un ami anorexique.

Chaque jour qu'il passait sur Terre était un supplice, chaque jour en plus était tout simplement un pur cauchemar. Comment se regarder ? Comment se voir quand tout ce qu'on acceptait était qu'on soit la pire laideur que le monde ait connu ?

Il n'avait même plus d'espoir. Tout le monde le voyait comme il se voyait alors à quoi ça servait de faire encore des efforts ? A quoi ça servait de vouloir être maigre encore si tout le monde voyait à quel point il était moche. A quel point il était laid.

A quoi ça servait ? Autant mourir, là, tout de suite, puisque personne ne voudrait de lui, puisque personne ne voudrait le voir. Et puisqu'il n'avait plus personne autour de lui de toute manière. Il ne manquerait à personne de toute manière.

A personne.

Il sentit les larmes monter, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas passer un mois encore à pleurer comme il venait de le faire. Chaque minute était une torture qui lui donnait envie de craquer, il avait envie de pleurer à chaque minute de sa pauvre existence.

Pleurer parce qu'il était seul. Pleurer parce qu'il était laid. Pleurer parce qu'il n'avançait pas. Pleurer parce qu'il ne serait jamais parfait. Pleurer parce qu'il ne faisait rien de bien. Pleurer parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Il envoya son poing dans le miroir, de rage, la rage d'être encore en vie alors qu'en plus d'être laid, il était inutile. De rage contre lui-même. De rage contre les autres. De rage contre la vie.

Il en avait marre, marre de rester là, de voir une vie défilée. Une vie dont il ne voulait pas et qui ne voulait pas de lui. Alors à quoi bon continuer au fond ?

Il attrapa un bout de miroir qui s'était écrasé au sol et la serra tellement fort dans sa main qu'il se coupa. Mais il s'en foutait, il méritait cette souffrance de toute manière. Il approcha le bout de glace de son autre poignet et posa la vitre froide sur sa peau.

Il appuya. Il appuya de toutes ses forces. Le sang coula, enroula le poignet avant qu'une goutte ne s'écrase sur le sol. Une autre goutte suivit le même chemin. Avant qu'une autre ne trace un nouveau chemin parce que Fred creusait une ligne dans sa chaire. Le long de son bras, juste pour souffrir un peu plus.

Il devait souffrir un maximum parce que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait de n'être qu'une âme insignifiante. De n'être rien du tout.

Il traça une deuxième plaie. Une troisième. Une quatrième.

Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Il ne voulait plus voir autre chose que son sang s'échappant de son corps. Il ne voulait plus vivre et il la voyait enfin, cette vie de chienne qui le quittait doucement. Il aurait pu sourire, sauf que les forces lui manquaient. Les forces le quittaient. Et tout son corps s'écrasa sur le sol, inerte.

Et le noir se fit autour de Fred qui perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla après ce qui lui semblait quelques minutes. Il avait changé d'endroit. Tout était blanc là, trop blanc d'ailleurs. Il cligna des yeux quelques instants et se rendit enfin compte qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il tourna la tête mais la clarté était encore bien trop présente pour qu'il ne puisse réellement discerner des objets ou des personnes autour de lui.

Il entendit néanmoins quelque chose à sa droite et après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures, le flou se dissipa.

Un corps était affalé sur la table en face de son lit, il reconnut Mathieu après un certain temps et il vit Seb en tournant la tête vers la source de bruit précédente.

Il croisa les bras, comme pour montrer qu'il était ennuyé de toute cette histoire, en s'apercevant qu'il était plus ennuyé par les fils qu'on lui avait mis au bras qu'autre chose.

« -Mathieu voulait te rendre visite, pour voir comment ça allait. La porte était ouverte, il est entré et voyant que tu ne lui répondais pas, il a cherché après toi dans toute la maison. Il est tombé sur toi, par terre, une flaque de sang à côté de toi. Les ambulanciers sont arrivés in extremis. »

Fred ne répondit rien, perdu entre l'envie de quitter l'hôpital en insultant tous les médecins qui lui avaient sauvé la vie ou s'en vouloir d'avoir offert un tel spectacle à Mathieu qui devait certainement cauchemarder de ça à présent.

Il s'en voulait réellement, ce qui rajouta un peu à son mal être. Il n'aurait jamais dû se rater, il n'aurait jamais dû se réveiller. A quoi ça sert qu'il se réveille d'ailleurs ? Il savait qu'il allait recommencer un jour ou l'autre parce qu'il ne voyait pas plus d'utilité à sa vie maintenant que avant, et il en voyait même encore moins en voyant ce qu'il avait fait à Mathieu.

Il se sentait seul alors que d'autres gens le considéraient encore comme leur ami. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils pouvaient être aussi aveugle et ne pas voir qu'il était une cause perdue, qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme laid qu'on ne pourrait jamais plus aider et trouvait beau par la suite.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de leur demander, il savait qu'ils allaient mentir, lui dire qu'il était beau mais il savait que tout ça, ce n'est que de la pitié. Que de la pitié pour un homme qui n'avait plus que ça dans sa vie.

La rage qu'il avait ressentie dans sa salle de bain revint à grand galop. Mais il ne montrait rien parce qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

Fred regarda alors tous les fils auxquels il était attaché, il se sentait un peu prisonnier de tout ça, de tous ces trucs qui pour lui, ne servaient pas à plus de choses que lui.

« -Ils t'ont chargé, c'est vrai. Une poche de sang, une de NaCl, une de protéine et la dernière, ils m'ont dit que c'était plus ou moins des nutriments, quelque chose dans le genre. »

Fred était toujours silencieux et fixait toujours ses perfusions.

« -Tu étais en état de maigreur, ils ont fait ça pour que tu reprennes plus de forces. »

« -J'en ai pas besoin. »

Sa voix avait été dure, il voulait faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le sauve pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller contre cette envie de la part de Seb.

Il détourna le regard, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il n'avait pas envie de manger, pas envie de grossir, pas envie de revoir encore et encore ce monstre qu'il verrait dans la glace chaque jour. Il n'avait même plus envie de vivre.

 _50_

Il avait mis près de 4 mois à arriver à ce stade. Les médecins l'avaient gardé assez de temps pour qu'il retrouve un semblant de santé et trois kilos. C'était insuffisant mais ils n'avaient pas pu le garder plus longtemps en voyant l'acharnement qu'il avait à vouloir sortir.

Ils avaient pourtant tenté bien des choses pour le laisser à l'hôpital. Seb, Mathieu, Antoine, François et Bob l'avaient presque harcelé pour qu'il reste mais rien n'y fit.

Il était sorti près de trois semaines après sont internement. Il s'était excusé auprès de Mathieu pour ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il n'enlevait pas le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était accroché à son esprit.

Mathieu avait souri en disant que ça soulageait tout simplement qu'il soit arrivé à temps. Mais au fond de lui, le youtuber avait une peine immense de voir Fred arriver à des extrêmes pareils. Il avait peur chaque nuit de le trouver mort quand il viendrait le voir le lendemain, il n'en dormait plus la nuit. Sa fatigue était apparente pour tout le monde, y compris pour Fred.

Le gamer ne voulait pas faire souffrir les autres au fond, ils ne méritaient pas tout ça. Lui, oui. Il s'était malheureusement vite rendu compte que s'il continuait à se punir comme il le méritait, il ferait souffrir les autres. Alors il prit la décision de s'éloigner de ses amis sans que ceux-ci ne comprennent plus trop ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du gamer.

Ils tentaient encore d'aller chez lui mais trouvaient de plus en plus de portes closes et aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Ce qui augmentait assez vite le taux de crainte du plus petit du groupe. Mais ils voyaient encore quelques messages sur twitter, rares mais qui prouvaient que Fred était encore bien en vie.

Fred était au plus mal, il les entendait venir mais il ne voulait plus les voir, il ne voulait plus qu'ils le voient comme ça. Alors il s'enfermait et il feignait de poster des messages pour autant ne pas les inquiéter que pour donner l'illusion que tout allait bien devant les fans.

Et il perdait un peu plus de poids.

Il n'y avait plus rien sur le corps du gamer. Il n'était qu'un squelette qui errait dans les pièces sans aucun but. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il y avait bien quelques mois qu'il ne postait plus de vidéos, les fans ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Il s'en fichait, ce ne serait que des regards en moins sur son corps, sur ce qu'il était.

Il n'avait plus de force, il n'avait plus de muscles, il n'avait plus de moral.

Il n'avait plus rien, autant physiquement que mentalement au fond.

Il ne mangeait presque plus rien, une tartine tous les deux jours. Il avait brisé tous les miroirs chez lui. Il pleurait de plus en plus souvent. Il se haïssait encore plus.

Aujourd'hui, il se voyait obliger de sortir de chez lui pour acheter du pain. Il avait enfilé un vêtement ni trop large, ni trop serré. Il connaissait le regard des gens, ils ne comprenaient pas pour il était aussi maigre alors ils le suivaient du regard comme s'ils pouvaient juger les gens rien qu'en les croisant. Ils ne connaissaient rien de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il vivait et de ce qu'il avait vécu. Ils ne comprenaient rien et de telles pensées ne faisaient que le mettre en colère contre le monde entier.

Il en avait marre, de tout, de lui. Pourquoi continuer ?

Il portait encore les cicatrices de la dernière fois. Il avait essayé, il avait presque réussi.

Il vit une voiture au loin, l'envie de traverser au moment où elle passait grandissait à vue d'oeil. Il regarda la voiture, il prit un grand bol d'air et ferma les yeux. Il avait décidé d'en finir, ce serait fini aujourd'hui.

Seulement quelqu'un le bouscula et il s'effondra sur le côté, sur le trottoir. Et il vit passer la voiture. Cette personne s'excusa mille et une fois et l'aida à se relever. C'était une jeune fille, brune et de grands yeux bleus. Elle était fort jolie au fond.

« -Je m'appelles Lucie. »

Il secoua la tête, regarda des deux côtés de la rue et traversa, par dépit. Il n'y avait plus de voitures à l'horizon. Elle le suivit, apparemment elle allait acheter du pain aussi.

« -C'est comment vous ? »

« -Fred. »

« -Vous n'êtes pas très bavard. »

« -Vous l'êtes trop. »

Elle le prit mal. Apparemment. Fred ne l'entendit plus durant un moment. Il réfléchit un peu, il était peu probable qu'elle vienne de nul part et qu'elle commence à le suivre pour le simple plaisir de suivre quelqu'un au hasard. Il pensa même qu'elle avait été envoyée par les autres pour voir si une idylle naissante pouvait changer les choses.

Il n'y croyait pas et elle voudrait certainement lui payer un verre vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Celle qui montre bien qu'on réfléchit à comment pourrait-on demander quelque chose à un inconnu ?

Il s'arrêta durant une demi seconde devant la boulangerie, il savait qu'à chaque fois c'était un enfer d'entrer dedans. Toujours autant de nourriture qui lui donnait envie de gerber.

Il entra et reçut une claque avec les odeurs présentes dans la pièce. Le sucré lui piquait le nez et la vue de tant de choses comestibles lui donnait autant faim que l'envie de vomir.

Il articula avec peine ce qu'il voulait, paya et sortit en vitesse suivi du pot de colle nommé Lucie.

« -Je peux peut-être vous payer un verre pour m'excuser. »

« -Laissez tomber, je rentre chez moi. Seul. »

Il laissa la pauvre fille en plan et rentra le plus vite possible dans son antre.

Il pouvait arrêter de penser à cette nourriture pendant deux semaines encore.

 _45_

Un bruit régulier se faisait entendre jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était chiant. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Il bougea la tête, un peu dans tous les sens. Il ne se sentait pas bien dans cet endroit. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille et ce n'était pas elle.

Pourquoi l'avait-on déplacé ? Et qui surtout ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Encore cette foutue chambre d'hôpital. Il ne voulait pourtant plus y remettre les pieds ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris tous là ?

Il bougea un peu mais des fils étaient accrochés sur lui. Des perfusions s'accrochaient à son bras sans parler de l'horrible tuyau qu'ils avaient passé dans son nez. C'était gênant pour bouger, cette sensation était tout simplement horrible.

Il regardait autour de lui mais personne.

« -Ne bouge pas Fred. »

Mathieu.

Bordel, c'était la voix de Mathieu. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir le sauver ? De vouloir être un peu plus traumatisé par les images que son état pourrait lui ancrer dans l'esprit ?

Pourquoi ?

Mathieu sortit de le salle de bain de la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise en face du lit.

« -Seb arrive, il était parti prendre du café. »

« -Qu'est-ce que vous me faites là ? »

« -Rien. C'est... C'est juste... »

« -C'est quoi ce tuyau ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? »

« -Pour ton bien Fred ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de vouloir maigrir mais tu es carrément en famine. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! »

Mathieu avait été dur pour essayer de lui faire capter la chose. Il ne voulait tout simplement que la santé de son ami et le voir ainsi était tout simplement impossible à surmonter.

Il reprit calmement en voyant que Fred se taisait.

« -Je suis passé chez toi, tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai regardé à la fenêtre et je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol. Tu avais l'air inconscient. J'ai directement appelé une ambulance pour qu'on vienne te chercher. »

Fred se souvenait bien qu'effectivement il se sentait faible depuis quelques jours. Plus faible que d'habitude d'ailleurs mais il ne s'inquiétait pas de cet état. Seulement il n'avait pas pu aligner un autre pas quand il avait voulu regarder les infos. Il s'était écroulé de tout son long et s'était cogné la tête contre la table basse.

Et il se retrouvait ici.

« -Le tuyau que tu as au nez va jusque ton estomac pour que tu puisses avoir les nutriments nécessaires. On sait que tu ne veux pas de tout cela alors on t'y force. On veut que tu comprennes que cette course à la perte de poids c'est complètement stupide. Tu mets ta vie en danger. »

« -Ce n'est pas stupide. »

« -Tu as vu à quoi tu ressemble à présent ? Tu n'es plus qu'un squelette qui n'a même plus de muscles pour avancer. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses ! »

La colère montait en Fred. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de vouloir frapper Mathieu pour ses paroles.

Il en avait marre que le monde le critique sur son apparence. Il souffrait au fond de ces paroles. Il ne serait jamais parfait. C'était tout ce qu'il comprenait à présent. Il ne serait jamais beau, jamais parfait, jamais bien dans sa peau, jamais bien tout court.

« -Quand est-ce que Seb arrive ? Je voudrais le voir. »

Mathieu s'énervait tout seul de voir qu'il changeait de sujet aussi facilement mais il devait avouer qu'il voulait que Seb soit là en plus. Juste pour l'aider à lui faire comprendre.

« -Je vais aller le chercher. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Fred soupira et attrapa le tuyau. Il tira de toutes ses faibles forces pour le retirer. Il souffrait en plus de sentir le tuyau remonter le long de son œsophage. Il avait envie de vomir, de crier.

Le tuyau finit par sortir. Il le laissa tomber sur le sol tout en attrapant la barre qui soutenait les perfusions. Il arracha les électrodes ce qui provoqua l'emballement de l'électrocardiogramme.

C'était, par contre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il s'assit sur les toilettes, juste en face du miroir.

Il ne se voyait plus, il ne voyait plus le Fred qu'il avait connu. Il ne voyait plus rien qui lui ressemblait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Réellement.

Pour la première fois, il se prit une gifle au visage. Son coeur était submergé par tant de sentiments contraires. Il avait peur. Peur de lui. Peur de ce qu'il devenait. Et en même temps, il était en colère, contre lui même, contre les gens qui voulaient le soigner parce qu'il n'était pas malade. Il était triste de voir ce que l'envie de maigrir lui avait fait. Il était dégoûté de ce qu'il était. Il était persuadé que plus jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière, que plus jamais il ne pourrait redevenir Fred. Plus jamais il ne pourrait être parfait.

Parce que même si on le soignait physiquement, son âme était perdu. Son mental n'était pas assez fort pour résister à tout ça.

Il n'était plus rien à présent.

Il se leva avec grande peine tandis qu'il entendait des gens débouler dans la chambre. Certainement les infirmières qui croyaient qu'il était occupé de faire une crise cardiaque.

Il regarda le miroir et frappa sur la glace. Mais il n'avait même plus assez de force pour casser quoique ce soit avec ses propres mains et ce même s'il s'y reprenait plusieurs fois d'affilé.

« -Fred ! »

Il se tourna un instant vers la porte, c'était Seb. Les larmes commençaient à couler en se disant que tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son meilleur ami était horrible et que pourtant il était toujours là. Qu'il était là, à l'hôpital, avec lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

C'était Mathieu cette fois. Lui aussi en avait vu un peu trop. Il revenait pourtant tout le temps. Pourquoi ?

« -Pourquoi ? »

Il avait lancé ça sans vraiment trop savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Sans savoir ce qu'il voulait comme réponse.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Seb répondit :

« -Pourquoi quoi, Fred ? »

« -Pourquoi vous vous accrochez ? Pourquoi vous êtes toujours là après tout ce que vous avez vu et tout ce que vous avez subi ? J'ai été horrible. »

« -On est tes amis. Mathieu et moi, nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'on te lâchera pas de si tôt. Les amis c'est fait pour ça. »

« -Et si je ne voulais pas ? Si je ne voulais pas que vous soyez mes amis ? Si je voulais que vous me laissiez tranquille ? »

« -On ne le fera pas parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses, on a besoin de toi. On ne peut pas se détacher de toi aussi facilement que ça. Tu es notre ami et ça changera pas. Alors on ne bougera pas. »

Ils étaient stupides. Fred les trouvait stupide de vouloir encore s'accrocher de cette manière. De vouloir le sauver alors que sa cause était perdue depuis longtemps.

Il avait laissé ses larmes couler à présent. Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter les idées qu'il avait en tête maintenant. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Et si le monde voulait le sauver, il devrait s'en charger lui-même.

Il rassembla un semblant de force et balança cette barre métallique qui ne le quittait pas sur la glace qui vola en éclat. Ce bruit réveilla les infirmières présentes. Fred les entendait courir dans tous les sens, cherchant certainement de l'aide dans le couloir tandis que Seb et Mathieu criaient derrière la porte en essayant de le faire répondre.

Fred ne fit que prendre un morceau du miroir assez grand et de se regarder un instant dedans.

« -C'est la fin du monstre. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, c'était comme s'ils avaient écouté.

Fred attrapa le bout de glace des deux mains et se l'enfonça dans le ventre. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Ils commençaient à foncer dans la porte pour le chercher.

Il se l'enfonça une nouvelles fois dans le ventre, encore une fois. Puis une autre et encore une autre.

Il s'effondra sur le sol quand il entendit encore un autre de ces bruits sourds.

Il s'arrêta et se regarda dans ce morceau de glace. Le sang sur celle-ci recouvrait son visage et encore plus son cou. Il sourit, plus personne ne pourrait rien faire s'il touchait la carotide.

Seb et Mathieu fonçaient encore et encore dans cette porte qui était bien plus résistante que ce qu'ils pensaient. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Fred en un seul morceau. Il fallait qu'il soit encore en vie. Il le fallait. Ils ne pourraient pas continuer en ayant cette image de leur ami en train de mourir et cette conscience qu'ils auraient certainement pu faire plus.

Il y aurait cette culpabilité autant que cette dépression de la perte d'un ami proche.

Ils sentaient enfin la porte céder. Il suffirait encore d'un coup.

Ils le donnèrent.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

xXx

 _ **Hellow la compagnie !**_

 _ **Alors oui, je vous retrouve pour un OS bien déprimant. Je l'avoue. Il n'avait surtout pas cette gueule-là au tout début mais bon, je me suis laissée attraper au jeu de la réécriture.**_

 _ **J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce sujet depuis un bon bout de temps. Depuis, pour tout dire que j'ai découvert que certaines de mes connaissances étaient anorexiques. Ma voisine, notamment, qui n'a même pas 15 ans. Elle a arrêté de se nourrir après des remarques injustifiées et blessantes de la part de certains camarades de classes. Elle est aujourd'hui méconnaissable et si elle maintient un poids plus ou moins stable c'est grâce à ses visites à l'hôpital qu'elle est obligée de suivre pour avoir assez de forces pour continuer.**_

 _ **Une phrase m'avait étonnée quand nous lui avions offert un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Elle avait dit "Merci, je ne pensais pas le mériter". Elle souffrait à ce point des critiques des élèves de sa classe que pour dire ne pas mériter quelque chose. Je trouve ça absolument révoltant.**_

 ** _J'ai tenté de comprendre cette évolution, pourquoi des filles et des garçons en venaient à ça, à cette anorexie extrême en pensant que tout ira mieux ensuite. Sur un blog, une fille avait mis comme image les raisons pour lesquelles, c'était cool d'être anorexique. J'étais énervée de lire ça, parce que je vois chaque jour une personne qui m'est proche se détruire chaque jour à cause de cette maladie. Je la vois s'en vouloir pour avoir mangé un biscuit, je la vois vouloir en finir avec la vie parce qu'elle se juge trop différente des autres. Elle se juge seule et pense que personne ne pleurera sa perte._**

 ** _L'anorexie, ce n'est pas cool. L'anorexie est une maladie qu'on peut combattre si on se soutient. Par cet OS, je voulais en plus montrer à quel point il est difficile de vouloir aider ces personnes. Mais même s'ils n'y arrivent pas dans cet OS, on peut les sauver dans la vraie vie. Les Happy end peuvent arriver parfois, personnellement, j'y crois._**

 ** _En réalité, ce ne sera pas qu'un seul OS mais un recueil d'OS portant sur... les addictions/ Obsessions, c'est gagné ! Il pourra certainement y avoir des Happy end au bout d'un moment ? Qui sait ?_**

 ** _Si vous avez des idées d'obsession ou d'addiction, je prends ! Je verrais lesquelles sont réalisables par la suite ou lesquelles j'avais déjà prévu, ne vous étonnez pas si je n'ai pas forcément retenu votre proposition. Je vous dis de toute façon déjà merci !_**

 ** _J'espère aussi que l'OS vous a plu !  
_**

 ** _Bonne soirée !_**


End file.
